


playing his part

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [29]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, F/M, Hand Jobs, Roleplay, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Kana and Ophelia often roleplay together, with the boy getting wrapped up in her crazy stories and games. Today, however, Ophelia has something else in mind.
Relationships: Kana/Ophelia (Fire Emblem)
Series: Commissions [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 13





	playing his part

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for Ophelia's birthday!

“Foolish dragon!” Ophelia says, posing dramatically. “Your power is no match for that of Ophelia Dusk, chosen heroine!”

“You’re still just a mere mortal,” Kana responds, “What could you possibly threaten me with?”

Ophelia seems to ponder for a moment, as if assessing her options. It’s all pretend, of course, but Ophelia takes these things very seriously. She asked Kana to play with her, to please be her “evil dragon” and he agreed. The boy will often go along with Ophelia’s wild scenarios, and the two of them have grown closer as time went on. By now, they play together almost daily, and Kana has gotten quite good in his role.

“I was bequeathed with ancient magic, designed solely for the slaying of wicked dragons!” Ophelia answers, finally. “It is magic only usable by the chosen heroes of my lineage, and I have dubbed it Falchion!”

Ophelia often mingles together tales from her father, mixing in her own ridiculous ideas, but of course Kana has no idea where any of this is coming from. He just plays along, eating it up.

“Falchion, eh? I’ve never heard of any such spell, and my lifetime of experience tells me you’re nothing more than a weak maiden!” Kana says, playing his part perfectly. “Without your magic, you wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“This maiden has plenty of other tricks up her sleeves, whether you doubt me or not!” Ophelia counters, striking another dramatic pose. “Underestimating me will spell your doom, dragon!”

“We’ll just see about that,” Kana says, lashing out at Ophelia. He isn’t going to take his draconic shape, or anything like that, considering this is all just for pretend. Instead, he acts as though he is clawing her, lunging with his hands outstretched. Ophelia recoils, narrowly dodging his attack.

“Even in close quarters, you’ll not best me!” Ophelia says, pretending to cast a spell. She does use magic, but it’s nothing more than a harmless flash of light. Kana pretends to dodge, lunging in once more. This time, he manages to hit her, though it is nothing more than a gentle tap.

“I have already hit you once,” Kana says, taunting her. “Now it is only a matter of time before you fall to me.”

“W-what!?” Ophelia responds, clutching her stomach, acting as if the blow he delivered was real. “What is this feeling coming over me…”

“You’ll see soon enough,” Kana plays along, an evil laugh escaping the boy. Truth be told, he’s been working hard on this laugh, and thinks it’s pretty menacing.

“My maiden’s heart will not be swayed by your magic, dragon!” Ophelia says, and Kana is struggling not to get lost with this. What sort of magic has he used exactly? Ophelia hasn’t really taken things in this direction before. “I am far stronger than whatever wicked spell you’ve placed on me!”

“Is that so? I hope for your sake that you are correct,” Kana answers, but Ophelia has already fallen to her knees. She is gazing at him with the strangest expression, as she slowly moves her hands along her body.

“I feel as though I can’t control myself…” Ophelia says, her voice straining under imaginary pressure. Kana is still simply watching, trying to decide what it is Ophelia is expecting from him. The boy is beginning to feel a bit strange, however. Watching the way Ophelia’s hands drift over her body is having an effect on him. “I must defeat this foul creature! Ophelia Dusk will not fall here, no matter what trickery this is!”

Ophelia rises suddenly, rushing at Kana. Her steps are shaky, however, and she is hardly able to keep her footing. She crashes into him, knocking him to the ground, and landing on top of him. Her body covers his, and Kana can feel the weight of her pressing down on him. This only adds to the growing feeling that builds up within him, and Ophelia can feel Kana’s arousal beneath her. She rises, getting back on her feet, eager to have confirmed that he  _ is _ enjoying himself.

“I have the upper hand now, beast!” Ophelia claims, casting her magic once more. Kana acts unfazed, climbing back to his feet.

“That’s what you think, mortal!” The weird feeling building up within him is even worse now, after Ophelia was right on top of him, and Kana isn’t really sure what’s going on. 

“Ah! This trickery!” Ophelia calls out, stumbling down to one knee. She reaches up, taking hold of her outfit, and suddenly tugs it. She exposes her breasts, her face twisting into a horrified expression. “What magic is this!?”

Kana’s jaw drops. He’s stammering, looking at Ophelia’s exposed breasts, heaving as she breathes heavily. This is definitely a direction they’ve never gone in before, but seeing Ophelia like this only adds to his growing problem.

“You don’t know?” Kana asks, though he sure as hell doesn’t know either. “It is a special magic, designed for you alone.”

“I feel so strange,” Ophelia says, “Twisted desires surging up within me! How could you have known Ophelia Dusk’s true weakness?”

“I know many things,” Kana answers, but Ophelia is already approaching him. She’s grown more and more aroused, watching Kana react to her efforts. By now, she just wants to have him. The boy is adorable, and playing with him like this always leaves her wanting more. Today, she wanted to push him and see how far she can take things, but she’s decided enough is enough and is throwing caution to the wind. 

“Your magic is coursing through me, dragon,” Ophelia says, “I have lost all control.”

“Y-you have?” Kana asks, as Ophelia pushes him down. “I mean, of course you have!”

“I must have you, my master!” Ophelia says, and Kana is completely lost. He isn’t sure what happened, what is so different about today, but his arousal is maddening. Seeing Ophelia like this, hearing her speak to him in such a lewd manner… it’s too much for him, especially as she climbs onto him once more. She works her outfit off the rest of the way, exposing herself completely.

They are playing in a semi-hidden clearing, the same one they always play in, and no one usually comes out here. There’s still a part of him that feels an overwhelming nervousness, knowing Ophelia would be caught completely naked if anyone did come searching for them. Of course, as she reaches down, yanking his cock free from his pants, he realizes she’s not the only one who would be exposed.

“Is this what you wanted, master?” Ophelia asks, as she begins pumping her hand up and down his length. “You wanted the once-proud maiden to service you?”

“I… I did?” Kana asks, gasping out as Ophelia’s soft hand jerks him off. “I mean, of course. It is your role, now.”

“My role… to pleasure you?” Ophelia asks, and Kana nods. “I will do your bidding, master. Your draconic magic is too much for me.”

She picks up her pace, and the boy whimpers frantically. Without warning she leans in, taking his cock between her lips. WIth her bobbing her head up and down his length, Kana can hardly handle it. He’s gasping, whimpering, while Ophelia’s tongue teases his cock. She is relentless, acting as though she is entirely under his control, despite him having no idea what’s going on. It feels incredible, however, and the boy is left wanting more.

Ophelia pushes him, further and further, until he is finally pushed past his limit. She pulls back just in time, letting his come splatter against her face as he finishes. With his warm, sticky seed covering her face, Ophelia cries out.

“Your magic exists even in this…?” Ophelia asks, and Kana continues playing along. So far, this is even more fun than their usual games, and he’s really getting into it.

“It does. You’d be amazed what magical tricks I have up  _ my _ sleeves, young human,” Kana answers.

“I can’t hold back any longer, your power is too much for me!” Ophelia says, as she strokes him once more. It doesn’t take much for her to get Kana hard again, taking advantage of his draconic libido. “I am yours, master.”

Despite all her talk about being “his,” Ophelia is definitely the one taking the lead here. She’s decided that all this playing around all the time is enough, and she is going to take Kana for herself. With him hard once more, she straddles him, grabbing hold of his cock and lining him up with her pussy. She is dripping wet by now, turned on by pretending to be some pathetic maiden, lost completely in this wicked dragon’s magic. She simply has to have Kana, can’t wait any longer. 

“All according to plan,” Kana says, though he has no idea what that plan would be. This is all new to the boy, especially as Ophelia sinks down on him. He cries out, overwhelmed by the feeling of her cunt as his cock fills her. Her pussy is so tight, squeezing him as she settles onto him. 

“Thank you, master,” Ophelia whines, as she begins bouncing on his lap. She leans down, pulling Kana’s head up into a kiss. She forces her tongue into his mouth, and he tries to catch up. To learn what he needs to do. This is all so new to him, and it is hard for the boy not to feel overwhelmed. Her body is incredible, and he can’t resist her at all. 

His words fail him, the roleplay finally crumbling as he whimpers beneath Ophelia’s weight. She straightens back up, taking hold of his hands and holding them up over his head. She falls into rhythm, fucking him frantically, desperately. She’s wanted to have him for so long, was trying to push things to that point through these roleplays, and is so happy that today finally went the way she wanted.

“Ophelia Dusk is yours, completely yours!” Ophelia cries out, “I love you, Kana!”

Kana gasps, shocked that she would slip out of the roleplay as well. She must truly be enjoying herself, as Ophelia practically never breaks character.

“I love you, too, Ophelia!” he answers, and suddenly he realizes that’s true. He cares deeply for her, and is loving every second of this, so he must be in love. Ophelia is so fun to be around, so cute and so attractive, how could he not fall head over heels for her?

She picks up her pace, quickly losing all control. Her rhythm shatters, growing more frantic and desperate as she fucks Kana. She bounces on top of him pushing herself closer and closer to her limit. It is something she’s wanted for so long, something she’s finally earned, and she is not going to rest until she’s done. Kana is all hers, now, and she is going to get the most out of him. Her moans and whimpers grow more and more frequent, showing just how close she is to her limit. In the meantime, Kana is already cracking under the pressure.

Ophelia’s incredible body is far too much for him, and he is simply doing his best to keep up beneath her. She is doing all the work, and all he needs to do is hold out long enough for her, but even that is a struggle for the young dragon. Soon, he is pushed beyond his limit. He lets out a choked whimper, completely helpless as Ophelia continues riding him.

He comes, his seed spilling into the chosen heroine, but she still doesn’t stop. The feeling of his come filling her is enough to finally push her past her limit, and she is going to keep riding him until her climax ends. With a cry, she is finally there, and Kana’s name escapes her lips as she climaxes. She falls down onto his cock one last time, tipping forward and landing on top of him. Her body trembles, and her whimpering moans continue until she is finally spent.

With a groan, she lifts herself back up, climbing off of Kana. Finally satisfied, Ophelia sighs in relief.

“You did very well today, Kana!” Ophelia says, and the boy blushes as he rises to his feet as well.

“That was a new kind of game,” he says, downplaying what happened.

“It was, but it’s one I’ve wanted to play for some time now. Wasn’t it fun?” Ophelia asks.

“Incredibly,” Kana answers. “I can’t wait to play it again!”

“Feel free to cast that wicked spell on me any time, Kana,” Ophelia says, winking. The boy blushes, but he knows he’ll take her up on that whenever he can.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
